Moving Forward
by WolfyFreedomUnbound
Summary: Frisk had finally made it. They had freed monster kind and all their friends. They should be overjoyed, but not everything is as great as they appear. Frisk has struggles to conquer, but they don't have to face them alone. Frisk will find much to come. Can they handle it all? (Same story on Wattpad account)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. This is my first attempt at publishing a story. But none the less welcome to the story. Hopefully this short story will jump start even more developed and intriguing stories to come. Undertale is one of my most favorite fandoms to be a part of and I'm very glad to create art for it.**

 **This story just came from the top of my head to experiment with this new experience of published writing. Please no flames if anyone does comment. If anyone wants to leave a comment I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Spoilers for the pacifist route is ahead. Fair warning.**

 **I do not own Undertale or any of the art. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The setting was breathtaking. Everyone stood on the cliff watching the sunset as they were finally at peace.

Frisk had set every monster free. They were the savior of monster kind. No one could ask for a happier ending.

Frisk had conquered every obstacle thrown at them and did it flawlessly. They stood up against Toriel in the ruins. They made it through Papryus' puzzles and his spaghetti. Sans and his skeleTON of puns. They narrowly avoided getting skewered by Undyne the Undying. Frisk even bested the Underground's star, Mettaton. They uncovered the truth in the True Lab of Alphys.

There Frisk learned of the monstrosity experiments that Alphys conducted on monsters of the Underground under orders by King Asgore. They couldn't believe what had happened to those poor creatures. Frisk read the lab entries and discovered that Flowey was created from these experiments. He wasn't to truly blame for his hatred of everyone. Flowey might have been a murderous flower, but didn't have a soul that would tell him otherwise.

Once Frisk made their way to the castle they met Sans once again in the Judgment Hall.

He evaluated their stats and informed Frisk of the true meaning of LV, HP, and EXP.

Frisk had gone through the entire Underground sparing monsters and making friends out of them. They had not gained any LV or EXP. They were a true pacifist. Sans told Frisk that he was rooting for them and allowed Frisk to move forward towards meeting Asgore.

Once Frisk entered the throne room Frisk could sense that Asgore truly didn't want to hurt them, but felt had no other choice if he wanted to save his own race. He forced Frisk towards their first act of violence in self-defense. But even with Asgore Frisk spared him. Asgore saw the error of his ways and stopped trying to murder Frisk.  
All of Frisk friends appeared and began to congratulate them on their pacifist ways.

They celebrate to soon though. Flowey was not letting Frisk get away that easily. He wanted Frisk to suffer and experience great pain.

Flowey stole the souls and absorbed them. The souls transformed him into a monstrous creature. Omega Flowey continuously rampaged against Frisk. Frisk could only defend themselves and call out to the souls for help.

Flowey transformed again to Asriel Dreemurr the Prince of Monsters. He engaged battle with Frisk and continued to sway Frisk to simply allow him to win. Then he finally transformed into the God of Hyperdeath and proceeded to assault Frisk with powerful attacks.

Even so Frisk still spared Asirel and saved all of their friends. Frisk reached out to the lost souls and called upon them.

Frisk words reached their souls and freed them. Frisk even releases Asriel from his turmoil emotions. They learned of everything that had happened to Asriel as well as the first fallen child, Chara. Frisk learned of the human's tight bond with the Prince of Monsters and their beautiful friendship. Asriel was afraid of being alone again. Of being soulless again. He didn't want to die.

Frisk comforted Asriel and assured him that he would never be alone.

Asriel then used all the souls to break the barrier and free all monsters from their magical prison. Frisk and all their friends made their way to the surface with a calm serine about them.

Frisk's journey was finally over. They had accomplished their goal of saving monster kind and that's all they could ask for.

Now everyone stood together watching the sunset for the first time. There was peace.

Is this all there was to be left of the epic adventure or was there more to come that not even they had anticipated?

Even with this happy ending Frisk could feel there was more work to be done. They were ready to face whatever would come their way. But for now, they just enjoyed the lovely sunset.

* * *

 **A/N: Really this was just a generalization of Undertale. I apologize if you found it to be extremely boring. I will be further developing the story. This story will take place after the pacifist route on the surface and perhaps the Underground as well. If you have any suggestions please inform me. I'd be more than happy to consider your suggestions.**

 **Well thank you very much for reading my story. I hope to update soon.**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again readers! This is the second installment of "Moving Forward". I wanted to confirm that yes, this story will eventually be Frans shipped. I apologize if any of you dislike this ship, but it will not change. Anyways thank you all for the views of this story. It brought me much joy to see so many people view my creation.**

 **Anyways on with the story.**

 **I do not own Undertale. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been a full 6 months since the monsters were freed from the Underground. After the joy and euphoria of accomplishment had finally faded the facts had to be faced. Humans were not going to welcome the monsters with open arms. This was obviously a dilemma. This would stunt the growth of monster kind in their new environment.

Frisk was to be announced the Ambassador of Monsters, but only being a minor, they were unable to obtain that title.

Asgore and Toriel were going to speak out against this issue, but to avoid further tension with the human legal officials they allowed their decision to be final. Asgore ordered the Royal Guard to serve as the Dreemurr's personal body bodyguards and defense.

There was much tension that surrounded the Monster's movement. All the monsters wanted was to coexist with the humans, but humans are such simple-minded creatures. They can't even see past themselves to allow the progression of a rightful cause. There was such hatred that was directed at the monsters and their movement to be seen as equal beings. It seemed everywhere the monsters turned to make new legislation to protect or further the monster race the humans would be there to reprimand their efforts.

* * *

Present Day

Frisk awoke to their darkened room. Their breath heavy and panicky. They had had yet another nightmare. This one consisted of the monsters that they had put forth so much effort to free, attacking them. Slaughtering them. Their souls breaking in half repeatedly. They felt Toriel's fire magic crash against their small body. They sensed Undyne's hatred and fury to kill directed at them. …They cried out in horrible pain as Sans demolished their soul in the Judgement Hall. Everything they felt was pain and betrayal.

Frisk's breathing tried to even out, but it was incredibly difficult considering tears threatened to spill down their face. "Ngh…hn….mmm…," Frisk tried their best to keep their sobs to a minimum. Small, pitiful noises sounded from them though. Even if it was just a nightmare it all felt so real to Frisk. The mere thought that their friends could turn on them like that shook Frisk to their very soul. They trembled in their bed. Frisk wrapped their arms around their legs and placed their forehead on their knees. They wished someone was there to comfort them, but they also didn't want anyone to worry over them. It was just a nightmare. It's not like it was real.

Frisk let their tears stroll down their face and let out all their emotions that had flooded their heart.

Eventually Frisk pulled themselves together. They wiped the tears from the face and laid on their side trying to steady their breathing.

"Ah...hn..."

Frisk squeezed they're hands into tightly clenched fist. They trembled terribly. Frisk glared down at their hands cursing them to stop shaking so badly. They needed fresh air. Now.

Frisk stood up from their bed and made their way to their window. They took a glance through the glass and saw the snow-covered trees in the distance. Frisk unlatched the window and pushed the window seal upwards. Cool, crisp air rushed against Frisk's clammy skin and they felt automatic relief.

Frisk looked down at the white snow coated ground and thought how far it would take to jump down. Of course, they knew that they were more likely to hurt themselves than anything. But they just wanted a sense of freedom now. Frisk climbed onto her window's edge and sat there continuing to stare at the ground. "..."

They really wanted to get out of the house. Frisk just felt so trapped. They needed to escape.

Without any real thought Frisk slid their legs from their window seal and dangled them in the air. They kicked their feet back and forth. It was a calming motion to them. Frisk began to hum a soothing tone that Toriel always use to hum when they were in distress.

"...Maybe...I could go out for a while...," Frisk said and looked towards the winter in cased woods. "Just for a bit."

With that Frisk allowed their body to slowly and carefully slip out their window. Their bedroom window wasn't too far from the ground, so with careful precision Frisk would reached the ground safely.

Frisk let their body hang from their window seal by their hands; just a few feet from the ground below. Frisk released their hold in the edge and fell to the ground. Frisk had experienced much hardships through the Underground so it was automatic instinct to tuck and roll as they reached the ground. Frisk rolled into the snow and allowed their body to come to a complete stop before standing up.

The ground was cold and harsh. That was to be expected since it was wintertime now. As Frisk stood up they shook themselves of any excess snow that lingered on them. Frisk then looked towards the woods and slowly proceeded towards them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know this is slow progressing, so I thank you all for baring with me while I write** **this story at my own pace. This really means a lot to me. If you have any questions, remarks, or suggestions; please tell me. I'd love to hear your** **opinions. There will be more to come soon. Thank you all for being so patient.**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again readers. Thank you all for viewing this story. It makes me so happy to see so many people reading my creation. Heh. Anyways. So yeah things have been pretty generalized up to this point and for that I apologize. Sorry. I just use a lot of details.**

 **Warning: There is slight cussing here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. The art used is not mine either. All credit goes to the artist.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Moving Forward.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Leaving the warm comfort of their house probably wasn't the best idea. More so when Frisk realized how unprepared they were for the coldness of the outside. The hadn't put on a jacket or even shoes! Their feet were freezing. At this rate they'd end up with frost bite.

Frisk shivered as they made their way through the snow. They may be almost frozen solid, but they were determined to explore the icy woods. Frisk huffed a breath and they could see their breath appear as mist in front of them. "Heh..."

Frisk passed under the snow-covered pines. A smile made its way onto Frisk's face at the amazing view of the forest. It was quite serene.

"...I wonder what time it is...", Frisk said as they looked up at the dark sky. The moon was still high in the sky so Frisk assumed it was still late at night.

Frisk saw a large rock with snow covering the top and decided to take a seat. They brushed their gloveless hands over the rock and climbed on top of the rock. They were making themselves comfort. Frisk crossed their legs indian style as they settled on the rock and observed their surroundings.

"It's so peaceful here." As Frisk said this another breath mist appeared in front of them. They hadn't felt this at peace since everyone stood on the cliff and watched the sunset together. Since then tension had been high in the family and just generally the public as well.

Frisk wished that everyone didn't have to bare such burdens. Frisk sighed and thought about everyone and their own personally battles now.

Asgore was trying to persuade the public and government officials that monsters had as much right to life as a respected citizen just as humans did. Along with the fact of trying to have Toriel forgive him for his actions back in the Underground; Asgore had a lot on his plate.

Toriel has been trying to put a positive image of monster kind into the public to try and gain support as well. She works with the kinder humans that wish for equality with the peaceful monsters. Every day she must see over published material that covers monster kind making sure that humans see the good in monsters.

Undyne is still head if the "royal guard" and oversees the personal protection of the royal family. She and Alphys had continued and further developed their relationship and were very serious. Even though things seemed tense they managed to find happiness with each other.

Papyrus was gleefully helping anyone and everyone. Humans, monsters, animals, and complete strangers. He still went around proclaiming he would be a part of the Royal Guard even though it was technically dismissed. He was so determined and proud no one could tell him otherwise. They just allowed Papyrus to be well...Papyrus.

Sans even on the surface is still Sans. Frisk chuckled to themselves as they thought of the comedic skeleton.

Sans still worked several jobs and somehow continued to be just as lazy at all of them. He still loves to tell puns and to do stand up at the new location of Grillby's on the surface. He's forever dozing off in the strangest places. Frisk begins to laugh as they remember Sans falling asleep at their talent show. He had slept through all the other's routines, but the moment the announcer called Frisk's name he was wide awake and fully cheering them on. Frisk smiled fondly at the memory.

Everyone had so much going on. Frisk rarely saw them as of late. That depressed Frisk immensely. They just wanted to see their friends and have fun, but now...everything just seemed so pointless to them.

Frisk sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"I hope everyone's is happy at least..."

Frisk could see that the night sky was slowly brightening up. It would soon be dawn. They really needed to get back home before Toriel noticed their absence. Not that she would notice...being so busy and all.

Frisk look a few more minutes gazing at the sky and slowly lowered their feet back to the frozen ground. They shivered from the sudden chill and stood up quickly. They turned back the way they came and made way for their home.

Halfway through the woods Frisk stopped and glanced around the trees and smiled. "Thank you for clearing my clouded mind," Frisk said this to the forest softly with a gentle smile on their face. After their thanks was given Frisk began to dash their way home.

Cool air snapped at their air sending it flying behind them as they approached their small cozy house. Once Frisk had reached the house they placed their hand on the side of the house to catch their breath.

"Phew...that was...good...exercise."

Frisk then composed themselves and looked up to their window above them. Frisk backed up and took a running start at their window. Jumping up they grabbed ahold of the window seal and dangled there for a second. Frisk then used their strength and lifted themselves up onto their window.

Once in the window Frisk collapsed onto their floor. The room's warm embrace cradled Frisk from the outside's harsh coldness.

"Ugghh..."

Frisk really didn't have the motivation or strength to lift themselves up from the floor. They laid there, one side of their face pressed against the floor and looking at their bed. It was mocking them. Frisk glared at her bed and sighed. "Dammit," Frisk said softly.

They really didn't want to move, but they knew they had to eventually. With a groan Frisk lifted their body off the floor and stood up in the center of their room.

They looked back at their still opened window and walked towards it. Frisk reached out and shut the window and latched it.

Frisk turned to their bed and made their way towards it. Once there they didn't even try to get comfy. They simply feel onto their bed and bundled themselves inside their blankets.

Frisk eyes slowly closed and they were out in a matter of minutes. They wanted to at least get a couple hours of sleep for the day to come.

They could only hope that they didn't have another nightmare this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah so Frisk is going to have internal conflict. How much fun is that? Heh. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon.**

 **If any of you have any suggestions, comments, or opinions please feel free to share them.**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! I finally had time to make this chapter. With college I have to find time to actually write anything other than my actual work. *runs away from responsibilities* Heh. Anyways… I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions about the story or anything please ask me.**

 **Dialogue: "…etc…." Thoughts: '...etc….'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of the art used.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The darkness of the night soon turned into day. Rays of sunlight began to shine everywhere.

Frisk wouldn't be aware of this fact because it was already a quarter till 10 and they were still sleeping. After last night's adventure they couldn't rise early.

Frisk laid curled up in their bed wrapped in blankets. Like some sort of blanket burrito.

Steady, soft breathing could be heard from the blankets with indicated the teenagers sleeping condition. Oh, if Sans saw this scene he'd be so proud that Frisk was being lazy for once in their life.

Toriel had to leave early because she had an appointment set up for a conference. She made some breakfast for Frisk and left a note stating her absence. Frisk really hit that one on the nose. It did seem like everyone had their own things going for them. And then theirs Frisk. With no purpose at all anymore.

They had done what they could. Freed monster kind. Now. Everything was handled by them. Not even involving Frisk.

No wonder they felt like they were so useless nowadays.

It was no mystery as to why the teenager felt this way. It was obvious. They had no role to play. They were just there. That would begin to weigh on anyone. To feel incapable of assisting your loved ones really doesn't help the self-esteem.

Perhaps if Frisk looked hard enough they could find something that needed their attention and devotion. Frisk has so much potential, but can't express it.

Frisk flinched as the rays of sunlight shined over their face. "...ugh...hgn...no. Just a few more minutes." Frisk groaned in agitation. They really didn't want to wake up just yet. They wanted more sleep.

Frisk rolled over and dragged their blanket with them. Frisk lazily flopped their head onto their pillow.

"I really don't want to deal with today."

It was the weekend so Frisk didn't have classes. They also didn't have any plans at all. It would be yet another lack luster day for the young brunette.

Frail started their morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, etc. They then made their way down the stairs to the kitchen to find some breakfast. After scrimmaging through the pantry for a few minutes Frisk finally decided on a simple bowl of cereal. Frisk's eyes glazed over as they poured the milk into the bowl. The brunette let out a sigh and sat the milk down. Frisk didn't even take a bite of the cereal and they had already lost their appetite.

Frisk pushed the bowl away from themselves and stood up from the round wooden table. They then took the bowl and placed it in the fridge. Perhaps they would want it later.

They proceeded into the living room and grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. The tv lit up with life and showed one of Mettaton's shows. Frisk let out another sigh _. 'It's going to be another long day,'_ Frisk groan mentally to themselves.

Frisk sat on the couch and watched Mettaton's show for at least an hour or so. Nothing special. Just boring. Frisk pressed their head against the soft cushion of the couch and narrowed their eyes. No one had even called to check on them. _'They're just busy...that's all,'_ Frisk tried futility to reassure them self.

Frisk closed their eyes and darkness took over. They just didn't want to face today. Not after the events of the previous night. They just simply wanted to disappear for a while. Sleep eventually took over Frisk's body. They didn't even hear their phone going off right beside them.

* * *

At Sans' and Papyrus' home

Papyrus continued to try and contact his favorite human, but to no avail. He was really starting to worry. Frisk always answered their phone.

"SANS, DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS ALRIGHT?" Papyrus looked at his elder brother worried as he questioned him. Sans glanced over at his brother and gave a nod of reassurance.

"Of course, bro. They're fine. Don't worry so much," Sans replied lazily and closed his eyes.

Papyrus frowned at Sans and began to protest, "BUT BROTHER! FRISK ALWAYS ANSWERS THEIR PHONE. I'M WORRIED." Papyrus turn towards the door of the house and opened it.

"I'M GOING OVER THERE. I'LL BE BACK LATER. DON'T LAZE ABOUT ALL DAY!"

With that Papyrus left the house. Sans let out a sigh and plucked his phone from his hoodie pocket and dialed Frisk's number.

 _'Come on kid. Answer me.'_

After a minute of ringing there was no answer and Sans ended the call. He couldn't say he wasn't worried as well. He had started to notice over the past couple months that Frisk has been rather distant.

They didn't come and visit and hang out like they use to. They didn't smile nearly as much as they had. They hadn't even come to Sans to listen to his SANSational puns. So of course, it's natural that he'd worry over his best friend.

Sans contemplated what he should do and quickly came to the decision to check on the kiddo.

Sans stood up and stretched his arms out and groaned. "Better be alright kid." With that Sans' magic flared and quickly teleported him in front of Frisk's home.

Sans' magic calmed down and he let out a shaky breath. Teleporting actually took a lot out of him even if he did secretly have a large reserve of magic. Sans shook his skull to try and clear his mind. After composing himself he knocked on the door.

He waited and there was no response. He knocked with more intent this time. Once again, no answer.

"Dammit Frisk be alright please," Sans muttered to himself disgruntily. Without any thought Sans quickly teleported himself into Frisk's home.

Once inside Sans had to grasp on to something, anything to keep him upright.

His head was spinning viciously. "...Uugghhh. Used a little too much magic there buddy..." Sans opened his eye sockets and took in the view of the living room that he had teleported into.

Everything seems normal enough.

Nothing was out of place. The tv was on; Mettaton's voice echoed in the room. Sans looked for Frisk, but didn't see them in sight.

The short skeleton quickly approached the couch and leaned his head on the back of it. _'Kid...'_

Sans was full set on hunting Frisk down until he heard soft breathing. His eyes flew open and he raised his head quickly and looked down onto the couch. There laid the person that had caused him so much more. Frisk Dreemurr. And they were fast asleep.

Sans just stared at Frisk's sleeping form. He was trying to formulate what he could say or do. Nothing came to mind exact the feeling of relief.

A genuine smile appeared on his face as he gazed down at his best friend. His eye lids were becoming heavy with exhaustion. He really did over use his magic.

Quick thinking on Sans part allowed him to make his away to the front of the couch. The comedian climbed onto the part of the sofa that Frisk wasn't occupying. As soon as his skull contacted the soft fabric it lulled him to sleep. Along with the fact that Frisk was next to him filled him with peace.

They would have a long talk after their nap. But for now, they both needed time away from this world.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it folks. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if any of you dislike the time it takes for me to update. But as we all known things take time, so I hope that you all will continue to be patient with me as I write the chapters. As always if any of you have suggestions, opinions, or comments, I am more than happy to listen to you.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support. Until next time…**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! So, I wanted to clarify a thing or two. Frist off, Frisk is not a child in this story. They are older than their canon age; I'd place them in their late teenage years. Just so that's clear. If they were younger this would be creepy and just plain wrong.**

 **Second, yes, the story is slow. I apologize for that. When I reach a certain point in the writing I like to stop and consider what else could happen. So, as I do this I ask you to be patient as I update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The one thing that Frisk felt was comfort. This was a much more pleasant way to be awaken then they were the previous night.

Frisk snuggled against the object of comfort and sighed contently. They weren't just ready to get up it. They wanted to enjoy this feeling.

Frisk continued to bask in the comforting feeling until they felt a shift. Frisk froze at the movement.

Couches don't move on their own.

Frisk opened their eyes and glanced upward at the object she was cuddling. Immediately when their eyes landed on a particularly short skeleton monster their face burned a vibrant red.

The last thing they had expected to find themselves cuddling up to would be the comedian.

Frisk tried their best not to make a sound or move that would rustle Sans awake. They didn't want him to see them in this situation either.

Unfortunately, this left Frisk to continue laying on Sans chest. Frisk shifted slowly, but this just enticed a sleeping Sans to wrap is arm around the human.

 _'Shit!'_ Frisk thought to themselves with panic. This was not making their task easier. Not at all.

Sans groaned in his sleep and wrapped both his arms around Frisk.

 _'Sans please let me go,'_ Frisk pleaded mentally to her best friend.

In response Sans snuggled closer to his "pillow". Even if Frisk couldn't, they really wanted to groan in frustration.

Sans could be awfully clingy when he wanted to be. Even when he was unconscious.

Frisk let out a quiet sigh and let their weight fall onto Sans' boney figure. Might as well enjoy this while they could.

Hopefully they could think of an excuse once he woke up.

* * *

Papyrus on the Road

Papyrus drove his red convertible down the road steadily. He was worried for Frisk. He was also slightly angry that Sans had brushed off his concern for Frisk so easily.

It was obvious even to Papyrus that Sans saw Frisk as his best friend. He confided in Frisk more than anyone. Well other than Papyrus himself.

There had always been more to Sans than he let on. Papyrus knew this of course. He was Sans' brother after all. He had a special bond with his older brother. He could sense when his brother was feeling down. More so than usual at least. Sans always put on one fake smile when he wasn't feeling up to anything.

Papyrus shook his head slightly and focused on the road. He had to check on Frisk. That was his top priority now.

Frisk had become one of his best friends. Even if he was busy as of late he still loved to spend time with the human.

Ever since they had become friends in the Underground he had valued their friendship immensely.

Papyrus' scarf waved in the wind as he applied more pressure to the accelerator. He was very much concerned.

Frisk had changed since they had come to the surface. They always tried to be happy and cheerful around everyone, but Papyrus knew this facade. Sans used the same tactics.

The taller skeleton hated to see those that he cared for suffer. He only wanted them to feel happiness. Especially when there was so many wonderful things in life.

"NYEH...FRISK PLEASE BE ALRIGHT."

Papyrus turned onto the road that would soon lead him to Frisk's home. Soon he would see his friend and ease his mind.

* * *

Frisk's House

The situation had turned even worse.

Sans had turned onto his side and had brought Frisk along with him. This shift placed Frisks' head right under Sans' chin.

And Frisk...was still helpless.

They were still trapped by the comedian's arms and now they were also trapped by the back of the couch. What a great situation to find yourself in.

Frisk had just about as much close physical contact with Sans as they could take. They had to do something about this now.

Frisk lightly poked Sans' arm to try and rouse him, but that only made him tighten his hold on their body.

 _'Well...that wasn't useful.'_

The longer Frisk was pressed against Sans the more they wanted to struggle. They weren't used to this much contact or attention. Especially not from Sans of all people.

Frisk finally broke their silence and spoke up in a small voice. "Sans, wake up. Sans."

Sans didn't respond to their calling so they began to lightly shake him as much as their trapped arms allowed.

"Sans seriously. Wake up and let me go. Sans!"

* * *

Sans' Mind

It was such a pleasant dream. He and Frisk were out and about having a great time.

They were standing next to his old sentry station eating hot dogs and throwing puns back and forth. This is what Sans missed.

The days he could thoroughly enjoy because he had found a great friend that understood him. The easy days. Before they came to the surface.

He was happy they had made or to surface, but everything changed so dramatically. He just liked everything the way it was. Simple.

The scene changed and now Sans and Frisk were on the cliff where they had stood months ago. The same place where everyone admired the sunset after the barrier broke. Expect now it was only Sans and Frisk watching the sunset.

Frisk looked sadder now. Sans felt exhausted. Like the weight of the world was weighing down on him. He could tell Frisk's emotions were being portrayed through him as well.

Sans turned and looked at Frisk and tried to speak, but no words came out. At that moment Frisk faced Sans fully. He could clearly see the tears in their eyes.

The skeleton's eyes widened and tried to reach out for Frisk. He wanted to comfort them. He couldn't stand to see the pain in their eyes. But right as his fingers were to make contact with Frisk's cheek they disappeared.

Sans began to panic. He looked over his shoulder to search for Frisk, but took notice that the beautiful scene and turned to a blank, white abyss. Everything had vanished.

Sans was the only thing that remained.

Sans grabbed his head and gave it a vicious shake. He was losing it. Yes. Of course that had to be it. Everything was leaving him. Just as they had before.

He couldn't take that pain anymore. He barely survived the first travesty. There was no way he could handle the emotional turmoil again.

Everyone had final gotten their happy ending. But now everything just vanished in the blink of an eye.

 _'NO!'_

Sans' mind yelled into the white abyss. But nothing happened.

After what felt like an eternity Sans began to feel the ground shake. The abyss shook around him and it caused him to fall to the ground.

If this was the end he wanted it to end quickly. He just couldn't handle anything anymore. He was ready for it all to end. And then he heard Frisk's voice.

It was broken and soft.

"-ans. W-ke up."

 _'Frisk,'_ Sans' inner voice rang in his skull.

"S-ns!"

Everything collapsed around him and Sans fell into a bright light. He couldn't stop his free falling so he allowed the whatever was to happen capture him.

Then Sans flashed back to reality and was met with Frisk's dark brown eyes. He couldn't look away. He was captivated.

He was losing himself in the darkness of Frisk's eyes. He found he really couldn't care at the moment. He wouldn't change this moment for anything.

This peaceful scene broke just as his dream had when a loud pounding sounded from the door.

"FRISK!"

* * *

 **A/N: Great! Finished! I was up really late last night writing this. Really hoping I didn't mess anything up through my half asleep half-awake writing.**

 **If there's anything you'd like to say about the story feel free to comment or review.**

 **Thank you all for the support! Until next time…**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story still lives readers. I've just been busy with school finals. Yes, lame excuse I know. But truth is truth. Oh and I also started a new story so I've been distracted.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter of Moving Forward. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sans and Frisk froze at the sound of banging at their door. The sound could not be mistaken. It was Papyrus.

"FRISK! IT'S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU WILL LET ME IN WILL YOU?"

Frisk glanced at Sans one last time before they jumped off him. They made their way to the door and promptly opened the door for the larger skeleton.

"Hey Papy, sorry about the delay."

Papyrus strolled right into Frisk's home and immediately pulled them upwards into a crushing hug. Papyrus was always an affectionate person.

"OH HUMAN! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M SORRY WE HAVEN'T HUNG OUT LATELY, I HAVE BEEN RATHER BUSY."

Frisk chuckled and lightly hugged Papyrus back. "I'm good Papy. It's all alright really. You have a lot of responsibilities now."

Papyrus then set Frisk back onto the ground and smiled broadly at them. He placed a hand onto hs chest and titled his head in a "heroic" manner. "INDEED I DO, HUMAN! I TAKE MY RESPONSIBITIES EXTREMELY SERIOUSLY."

Frisk smiled at the skeleton. Papyrus was always a ray if sunshine for people. He never failed to make someone smile.

"I WANTED TO COME SEE YOU BECAUSE I HADN'T HEARD FROM YOU LATELY. YOU HAVEN'T TEXTED ME IN QUITE SOMETIME. I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU."

They blanked at this and rubbed the back if their neck. Frisk had been distancing themselves from their friends because they felt unwanted. Apparently that was not the case condidering Papyrus' concern at the moment.

"I'm sorry Papy. I've just been going through some things lately, but I assure you I'm fine," Frisk justified themselves and smiled to reassure Papyrus that everything was alright.

He narrowed his eye sockets at the human for a moment in thought. He wanted to trust them, but could he? They seemed so distant. Lonely. Papyrus decided that whatever they were trying to hide they obviously had a reason. He wouldn't pry. He'd wait patiently for them to tell him.

The tall skeleton nodded his head at his human friend and smiled. "OF COURSE FRISK! I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE WELL!"

The human nodded at this and continued to smile. Even if it did seem a bit forced.

The was shifting from the direction of the couch which drew Papyrus' attention.

"NYEH?"

Papyrus made his way over to the couch and looked over it just to see his lazy brother lounging there. When Sans saw his brother his permanent smile broadened. The smaller skeleton waved lazily at his brother and greeted him.

"Sup bro?"

Papyrus was baffled at Sans' presence in the human's home. "SANS? I LEFT YOU AT THE HOUSE. WHY ARE YOU HERE? WE'RE YOU TRYING TO BEAT ME TO FRISK?"

Sans closed his eyes and kicked back onto the couch and chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, bro. Just wanted to come see the kid. I haven't heard from them that much either."

"NYEH... WELL YOU COULD OF RODE WITH ME IN MY CAR INSTEAD OF TELEPORTING HERE. THAT'S CHEATING, LAZY BONES!"

Sans waved his hand light heartedly and raised to a sitting position to face his brother and Frisk.

"Ya know we haven't hung out in a while. Why don't we try and get the gang together and have a day out or something?"

Sans proposed this idea and stared directly at Frisk with his trademark smile. He still had many questions for the human. And unlike Papyrus, he wasn't letting them off the hook that easily.

Papyrus jumped for joy at the idea of hanging out with all of his friends.

"AH! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! RIGHT FRISK? WE COULD HAVE A ANIME NIGHT LIKE WE USE TO!"

Frisk avoided eye contact with Sans and smiled up at Papyrus and responded to him, "Of course, Papyrus. That would be awesome. We'd have to make sure it was cool with Alphys and Undyne though."

Papyrus wasted no time in swiping out his phone. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HANDLE THAT!" The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up and Papyrus began to speak, "YES UNDYNE? I HAVE A WONDERFUL PROPOSITION-!"

The tall skeleton made his way to the kitchen to speak on the phone to Undyne. This left Frisk and Sans all alone. Frisk grew nervous at this and tried to look anywhere, but at the comedian.

Sans wasn't having any of that though and he suddenly appeared right in front of the human.

"Heya kiddo."

Frisk jumped slightly at Sans' proximity and looked at him with wide eyes, startled. They swallowed heavily and nodded at Sans in a sign of acknowledgement. This didn't seem to satisfy the skeleton though.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

To add emphasis to his joke he formed his magic blue tongue in his mouth then poked a small portion of it out at the human. Frisk stared at the magical appendage for a moment shocked. It always amazed them when he did that. It was truly fascinating.

After the moment of shock Frisk began to chuckle a small laugh. Sans was pleased with this and made his tounge vanished and smiled a genuine smile at his best friend.

"Thanks Sans. I needed a good laugh."

Sans nodded at this then spoke, "Yeah I bet. Kinda like to know why though kiddo. Ya know you can always come to me when you're in need of a good laugh. I am puncle Sans for a reason."

Frisk shook their head and smiled and Sans. They never saw Sans as their uncle. They always looked at him as their best friend and the person they could confide in the most, even if they hadn't as of late. They still trusted him the most. Even more than their goat mother, Toriel.

"Don't worry Sans. I'm fine."

They began to turn away and make their way to the couch when bony fingers latched onto their wrist. They stopped mid stride and looked back at the small skeleton in question.

Sans had a pensive look on his face and his smile had fell. He was serious and concerned.

"Frisk, I think we both know that's a lie. You can tell me the truth. ...You trust me don't you?"

Suddenly Frisk remembered their dream from the previous night. Of Sans and them in the Judgement Hall. Of him ripping their soul apart. He fired bones and oddly shapped dragon skulls at them. Each time their soul cried out in agony. It was just a dream but it felt so real to them. Everything was so sureal. The pain felt so real.

For a moment Frisk saw that vengeful Sans in front of them and they flinched back. Pulling their wrist from his bony grasp. They looked absolutely terrified of the skeleton.

Sans eyes filled with hurt and sadness at Frisk violent retreat. "Frisk... ," his voice sounded of concern and worry. But Frisk was too scared to care or notice. They began to shake in fear of their best friend.

Papyrus suddenly made his appearance back into the living room with a bright smile on his face. He was completely unaware of the tense environment he had just entered into.

"UNDYNE SAYS THAT WE CAN ALL MEET TONIGHT AT 7 TO WATCH ANIME AT DR. ALPHYS'! WE SHOULD MAKE SOMETHING TO BRING THERE, YES?"

Sans reacted quickly. He plastered a smile onto his face and faced his brother. "Yeah bro. We should. It'd be courteous to do that," Sans said in a light manner. He was trying to hide the previous conversation that he and Frisk had been engaged in.

Frisk was still shaking slightly and straighten up and faked a smile as well and hummed in agreement to Sans' statement. Papyrus was over the moon with joy at their agreement. He absentmindedly began naming off different dished they could bring to Alphys'. He wasn't even looking at his two smaller companions any longer.

Sans tool this opportunity and looked back at Frisk just to be met with them staring at him as well. Their fear had been replaced by regret at their actions.

They mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him and hid their face. Sans frowned at this and turned back to Papyrus trying to keep up with what he was saying.

He really needed to be concerned for his best friend. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty there we go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Be safe during these holidays.**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time seemed to crawl at snails pace for the three friends as they waited for the appointed time to go to Alphys' place.

Papyrus continued to ramble on about anything and everything. Ranging from the most mundane of things to the most complex. Which mostly included talking about the different kinds of pasta on the surface and his volunteer duties. His volunteering had becoming a type of permanent job position for the time being.

Sans was glad that his little brother was happy on the surface, but he was still protective over him. He always dreaded allowing Papyrus to leave almost everyday. Even if it was to help those in need; monster and human alike. Sans was well aware of the discrimination directed towards Monsters and he wanted to protect his brother from those ridicules.

Luckily for Papyrus he had been limited in acts of prejudice tossed upon him. The people he assisted saw him as a person that was willing to help them in their time of need. There was no room for hate in those times of need.

Even if they were prejudice towards monsters almost no one could face Papyrus with anger. He was just too happy and cheerful. It seemed he had no bad in him whatsoever. Or at lest none that was so terrible that he was to be condemned for it.

Sans on the other hand worked several part time jobs, just as he had in the Underground. Being out in the public so much exposed him to all kinds of acts of aggression. Humans hating monsters, monsters holding contempt for humans, even humans being prejudice against humans.

Sans wondered how beings could hate their own kind, but humans opened that whole new relm of possibility to him readily.

Humans instinctive manner to find differences among people and discriminate them for their differences was baffling. It was no surprise that when the monsters came from underground they were meet with resentment and hate.

Frisk dreaded the fact that everyone they cared about had to face such aggression on a daily basis.

Frisk themselves weren't limited to humans distrust either. Ever since it was declared that they were the ones that freed Monster kind, humans turned their prejudice towards them as well. They were viewed as a traitor towards their to own kind. Simply for liberating an oppressed race.

Humans were the ones that orginally held down the monsters anyway. It seems that all those centuries of hate still lingered.

It was still a couple of hours before Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk had to arrive at Alphys'.

Papyrus finally ceased talking about current events in his life and looked over to Frisk. All three of them were currently seated on Frisk's couch listening to the dull racket of the television in the background.

"FRISK, YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO LATELY. PLEASE, SHARE WITH US!"

Sans dragged his eyes over towards Frisk as well giving them all of his attention. Underneath both of the skeleton's gazes Frisk squirmed slightly.

They coughed awakardly to clear their throat. They didn't look back up at either brother as they complied with Papyrus' request, "Well I um, haven't been doing much as of late really. My classes keep me occupied most of the time."

Frisk attended classes during the weekdays at the local community college in the city. But even so they still had enough free time to do other things; they just simply didn't.

Papyrus readily responded, "AH, YES! YOU GO TO COLLEGE. THAT MUST BE QUITE TIME CONSUMING. BUT YOU SHOULD STILL HAVE TIME FOR YOURSELF, FRISK."

Sans decided to jump into the conversation as well and give his opinion on the matter. "Yeah. We rarely see you anymore. Don't tell me your letting college and studying take all your time away from us, kiddo."

Frisk's brown eyes flashed up to Sans light pinpricks. He had hit a nerve. Their mouth worked silently for a moment trying to find the right words, but Papyrus interjected before they could.

"WHAT?! COLLEGE IS DOING THAT TO YOU FRISK?! UNACCEPTABLE! HAVING CONTACT WITH YOUR FRIENDS IS VERY IMPORTANT."

Frisk's attention was now drawn towards Papyrus. They clenched their fist tightly. Sans had angered them.

His implying that they were the reason none of them hung out anymore was absurd. The door swung both ways. But he wasn't willing to confess that neither him nor Papyrus had made any effort as of late to seek Frisk out themselves. No. He was much more quickly to blame them for the distance.

Trying to keep their anger in check Frisk directed their words at Papyrus, but with an underlining reason emitted towards Sans as well. "Of course not. Nothing could keep me from my friends. But you all have your own things going on in your lives as well. I'd hate to be a burden and distract you all from those things."

Sans' eye lights blanked out at Frisk's statement. He didn't know how to respond to that. He could see now what had been bothering his friend. Or at least one of the things that had been hindering them.

They were lonely. They missed everyone.

Now he felt terrible for how he approached the subject. He had blantely said that Frisk wasn't making any effort to hang out with them. But now he saw why they were so distant. They thought they were insignificant in their lives now.

Sans' soul cry out in sadness. It ached for Frisk.

Papyrus gasped and his tone was sorrowful as he spoke, "FRISK YOU COULD NEVER BE A BURDEN. YOU ARE OUR FRIEND. OUR SAVIOR. NEVER A HINDRANCE." His usually excited tone was softened but that didn't lessen the emotions in his words.

Now Frisk was the one rendered silent. The tense that hung in the air was potent. No one said anything for several minutes.

Papyrus was the first to break the silence by standing up. "WELL, IT IS ALMOST TIME THAT WE HEADED OUT TO DR. ALPHYS'. I WILL GO START THE CAR."

With that Papyrus departed from the house, leaving behind a silent Frisk and Sans.

Sans eyes had since reappeared but now they were pensive and saddened. Frisk glance over at him and caught the expression on his face.

"You don't have to be sad. What you said was true."

Frisk's voice snapped the small skeleton out of his pity party. He looked up at them questioningly.

"What?"

"I said you were right. I haven't made an effort to hang out with you guys. I'm sorry for that."

Sans couldn't allow them to take all the blame anymore, "Frisk that's not true. We haven't reached out either. We're to blame too." Then quietly he added, "I'm to blame as well."

Frisk didn't have a response for this so they remained silent. Luckily Sans had plenty to say.

"Is that why you were acting the way you were before? When I touched you?"

The brown bobbed human visibly flinched at the mention of the occurrences from earlier. Without meeting the comedian's eyes they nodded.

"...Yes, it was."

Sans thought about this for a minute. He was debating whether or not to call his best friend out on their other reasons.

He decided that if he he didn't address it then it possibly never would, might as well take the opportunity while he could.

"But that's not the only reason is it?"

Frisk tensed at Sans' deduction. He was much sharper than people gave him credit for. Of course he would be able to tell that Frisk's violent retraction from him earlier was more than just a distance thing.

They were physically terrified of him before. As if they thought he would harm them.

Frisk clenched their eyes shut and bit their bottom lip hard trying to contain their emotions.

Sans didn't push any further. He just simply waited for them to to respond to him. He could see their inner struggle laying out before him though. He didn't think they would be that comforted if he physically reached out for them. So he waited.

His patience seemed to pay off because Frisk finally offered him some leadway.

"Tonight, after we hang out at Alphys' I'll tell you everything."

They were going to say they promise to Sans, but they knew how much the skeleton hated promises so they let that phrase slide away. As if it was an unspoken truth between the two of them.

Sans accepted this with a nod and stood up. He looked down at the human and smiled his usual smile. Trying to ease some of the tension.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

Seeing Sans so light mannered lifted Frisk's spirits. They beamed up at him and followed after him.

"Yeah, let's."

For now it seemed they both knew that for the night they just needed to enjoy each others presence. And pray that whatever was spoken afterwards didn't create a rift between them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well maybe bridges will be mended between Sans and Frisk. Who knows?**

 **Feel free to comment or ask questions.**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ride to Alphys' was much more laid back. Once Frisk and Sans entered the car Papyrus immediately sensed a shift in the tension that had previously hung over them. Now there seemed to be a air of understanding and comfort surrounding his brother and his favorite human. With that knowledge Papyrus unwound as well and drove carefree.

Papyrus babbled on and on as usual and Frisk nodded occasionally to show they were listening to the tall skeleton. Sans listened to his brother, but wasn't really absorbing aby of the words. He was far to distracted by thoughts of Frisk.

He was patient enough to wait for Frisk reasoning for their behavior ealier, but that didn't stop him from making his own deductions.

He thought perhaps Frisk had a lapse of judgement and recoiled violently from him due to the sudden contact, but that didn't seem right. The human had never had any problem with the shorter skeleton reaching out to them. Or just randomly touching them in general.

Frisk didn't seek out attention, physical or emotional, from other people, but they always seemed pleased when Sans acknowledged them. After all they were best friends.

Inwardly Sans sighed as he kept drawing blanks as to why Frisk would push him away as they had. I knew that they felt terrible about it so he knew it was unintentional. But that didn't explain the expression that took over their face.

They were terrified. Terrified of him.

That thought caused him to shudder which didn't go unnoticed by his human friend. As Papyrus continued talked Sans felt a hand touch his shoulder gently.

He didn't turn to face Frisk head on, but instead oped to tilting his skull to the side to indicate he was listening to them.

"Are you okay," Frisk asked in a quite tone as to not draw the attention of Papyrus.

Sans nodded his head and responded back to them, still not turning to face them, "Yeah I'm fine just got chilled to the bone." He waited for a response from Frisk at his terrible pun.

He was pleased to hear a short, quite chuckle come from them. At that he let a his never ending smile unstrain to a more genuine one. He loved hearing Frisk laugh. Things were starting to feel more natural like they use to before before Frisk started to distance themselves from everyone. Distance themself from him.

That's what hurt him the most. He thought Frisk didn't want anything to do with him anymore. As if they were throwing their friendship away after everything they went through. All the jokes, hot dog stacking on heads, everything that had made each other their best friend.

Frisk's hand slid down from Sans' shoulder and eventually left his person completely when it reached his elbow.

Sans tried his best not to shiver at the contact. He didn't usually prefer people to touch him that often, but he was content if Frisk was the one doing so. Everything with them was just natural and comfortable. Even though Sans had to admit to himself that he enjoyed being close to the human more than was appropriate for friends.

But he chose not to think on that to much and just enjoy his time with Frisk. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

The rest of the car ride Sans focused back in and listened to his brother instead of concentrating on Frisk.

It wasn't long before the trio arrived at Dr. Alphys' home. Papyrus bounded up to the door and knocked repeatedly; leaving Frisk and Sans to tread after him at a normal pace. It was obvious he was excited to have a carefree night with his friends. It had been so long since they last had gotten together and had fun.

As the door opened the small yellow reptilian doctor greeted the two skeleton brothers and the human.

"Ah, hey g-guys. It's good to s-see you after so l-long. Please come in," Alphys had long gotten used to talking to all of her friends now, but she still mantianted a slight stutter that showed her nervousness.

Alphys stepped aside to allow the three friend to enter her home. Papyrus smiled brightly at the dinosaur as he entered. Sans gave a lazy but not unfriendly wink. And Frisk smiled kindly at their friend.

"SO, WHAT ANIME WILL WE BE WATCHING TONIGHT DR. ALPHYS?"

Alphys shut the door and turned to face the tall skeleton. "U-uh, well I t-thought you and Undyne could decide, Papyrus."

Even though he didn't have eyes anyone could see happiness erupt on Papyrus' face.

With a indistinguishable squeal he took off towards the living room. No doubt searching for Undyne so they could decide on an anime to watch.

Sans closed his eyes and shook his head at his brothers antics. Just had to love him though.

"What have you been u-up to, F-Frisk?"

Sans opened his eyes half lidded at this question and glanced at the human in question. He was curious as to see what Frisk came up with to limit the suspicions of the good doctor.

He had to give them credit though, they didn't hesitate to answer. "You know the usual. College, projects, assignments. It's pretty time consuming. I have to study for a lot of test over the weekends too."

It was a convincing excuse after all. The surface had a rigorous education system. So it made perfect sense that Frisk would be loaded down with work. That was if Sans didn't know the human like he did.

He knew Frisk would handle all their work in a timely and unstressful manner. It was the type of person they were. So he knew they were lying. Luckily for Frisk though Alphys bought it immediately without question.

"Y-yeah, I'd imagine you have a-alot of work to do. Still i-it's good to see you."

The smile Frisk flashed Alphys was little short of perfect and yet so fake.

"Same Alphys."

A loud smashing noise emitted from the kitchen area followed by a stream of curse words from an energetic female voice. Undyne.

Papyrus' voice then joined Undyne's with words of attempted assurance. By the sound of the continued curse words one could say the skeleton's efforts were futile.

Alphys sweat dropped at this and stared nervously down the hallway. "O-oh no, not again."

Then the doctor was quickly making her way down the hallway towards the kitchen to check on her partner. Leaving Frisk and Sans alone.

Neither one of them had made a move towards the kitchen. To them this was a normal occurrence. When there was smashing sounds ringing about they knew Papyrus had everything under control...mostly.

San took this opportunity to round on Frisk. He turned around to come face to face with his beat friend and allowed his smile to fall. He gave them a serious look.

"You just lied."

Frisk averted their dark eyes from Sans' white pinpricks and stared at the floor. They felt ashamed for lying to Alphys, but they could very well tell her the truth. At least not yet.

Sans was growing tired of Frisk dodging. He had been patient with them.

The skeleton stepped towards his best friend and reached out for them. His hand was directed to reach their chin, but at the last minute he changed its course and instead gently latched onto their shoulder. Frisk wasn't prepared to be touched and snapped their head upward in Sans direction. Once again they were staring him in the eyes.

Sans searched Frisk eyes for a couple of moments silently. He really did want to understand them, but it was all so confusing. Once he realized that he was quite close to them he took a step back and dropped his hand from Frisk shoulder.

He was invading their personal space again. If he kept doing that he was bound to have them react harshly once again. He needed to keep that in mind next time. The last thing he wanted was to push them away any further.

Frisk looked lost for a moment. First Sans draws their attentions then retracts it? What was his angle?

Sans' hands reached up to scratch the back of his skull and let his eyes shift around. Eventually his eyes landed back on Frisk and he stopped all his nervous movements.

"Sorry, just... tell me when your ready."

That was all he said before he turned on his heels and made his way to his other friends. Leaving an air of confliction with him.

Frisk blinked owl like after the skeleton. He shifted gears to fast it was hard for them to keep up. But they knew what he meant.

Frisk wrung their hands together. Their bangs fell over their face to hide their emotion filled eyes. Right then they made a commitment. They would fix everything between them and Sans as soon as possible.

They just couldn't take the pressure any longer.

After collecting themselves Frisk straightened up and put on a cheerful face. They then proceeded down the hallway to meet the others.

If they were going to do this they would at least spare their other friends from the conflict that held themself and Sans.

* * *

 **A/N: So do you all think I'm laying on the emotions a little to much? Maybe I should just focus on progressing the story more? There's just so many details and emotions that I can put into it though. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you all for the reads! Please feel free to comment if you'd like.**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aside from the small kitchen disaster everything went smoothly. Well as smoothly as it could be with an explosive Undyne, giddy Papyrus, nervous Alphys, punny Sans, and ever quite and understanding Frisk occupying the same house. It was pretty simple to see where the night was leading.

Undyne and Alphys were cleaning up the mess that Undyne and Papyrus had made in the kitchen. Papyrus in all his tall glory stood to the side chatting away with them. Occasionally he'd inch forward to help the two girls, but they simply shooed him away. He'd go stand to the side yet again and then once again try to assist them. Like a puppy begging for their owners' attention.

Sans stood in the doorway watching, amused by his brother. The small skeleton always enjoyed watching his younger brother act heroicly. Focusing on Papyrus kept Sans' mind off of Frisk. They were weighing on his mind far to much lately. He needed to enjoy tonight.

But it was hard to commit to that thought while Frisk stood to his side several feet away. After his actions earlier Frisk had followed after Sans to see what had happened with Papyrus and Undyne, but they kept their distance from him. They knew that they should tell them what had been bothering them, but now obviously wasn't the time.

 _'Soon. I'll tell him everything soon.'_

Frisk kept repeating that to themselves as to reassure themselves that reveling everything to Sans would solve everything. He could possibly help them with their depressive moods. They were best friends after all.

Frisk knew that Sans would be supportive if them, but that didn't stop a small voice in the back of their mind from whispering negatives in their ear. It told Frisk that Sans would still be angry with them from the distance they had created with everyone. That he wouldn't forgive them. That he may want the distance to be a permanent thing.

Of course knew that was all nonsense, but fear never rests apparently.

Watching Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus distracted Frisk well enough though. That's what tonight was for. For everyone to hang out again and get comfortable again.

Sans' eyes would flick over to glace at Frisk ever so often. He just couldn't stop himself. This whole experience was just as painful for him as it was for Frisk. He swore he was going to enjoy tonight and that was exactly what he was going to do. Regardless of the circumstances at the moment.

Once the girls had cleaned up the mess that was made Undyne bounced up with a smile on her face.

"Alright Papyrus! So like we were saying, we have three choices of anime tonight. Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, or-"

"Um, what about something like Noragami?" Frisk's small voice spoke from the door way, interrupting Undyne's suggestions.

Everyone turned their attention onto Frisk who glanced to the ground in embarrassment. They never really fancied being the center of attention and at the moment they had it all on them. Sans looked at them with an unreadable expression while Undyne and Papyrus happily nodded and then chatted to each other about the selected anime. They clearly didn't mind the suggestion and were all for it. Alphys as well nodded and came to stand in front of Frisk.

"I-I've haven't s-seen that anime yet. G-good choice, Frisk."

Frisk looked at Alphys with a small smile and nodded in response.

Satisfied with the choice Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys all migrated towards the living room to find the anime online. Once again leaving Frisk and Sans alone. Frisk couldn't take another painfully awkward encouter with Sans so they began making their way to the living room with the others. They were almost in clear until a skeleton hand landed on Frisk's shoulder.

The human stopped short and froze. They had flash backs of when they first met Sans in the snowy forest outside of the ruins.

 _"Don't you know how to greet a new friend?"_

 _"Turn around and shake my hand."_

Sans' voice from their first meeting rang in Frisk's mind as they turned to look at Sans' face right now. They weren't in front of a poorly made barracade. No. They were on the surface. In Alphys' home.

 _'Snap out of it Frisk! You're losing it.'_

And this time Sans wasn't waiting with his hand out stretched with a whoopee cushion in his hand either. He was looking at Frisk a rare serious expression.

"I'm sorry for eailer. I know things must be hard on you. I'm just going to wait for you to tell me what's been going on. And I promise I won't get angry."

Frisk's dark eyes widened and their mouth opened and closed silently. It was like Sans had read their brain.

Watching Frisk gape like a fish brought a genuine smile to the comedian's face. It felt like old times again. Carefree.

Sans chuckled lightly and released Frisk. "Come on. Let's go watch some anime," Sans said as he jerked his head slightly towards the living room.

By the time Frisk had regained their speech and calmness. They had a small pleasant smile on their face.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

This put Sans at ease immensely. Together the two friends joined the others in the living room. Alphys and searched for and found the entire series of Noragami and had it ready to play.

"R-ready guys?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" "Of course!" "Yup." "Yeah."

The other four responded at once. This caused Alphys to chuckle and press play.

Undyne took her spot next to her girlfriend on their couch while Papyrus sat on the other end of it as well. He excitedly stared at the tv with clenched fist. Ever the excited one.

Sans took a seat on the love seat and there was just enough room for Frisk to sit with him. Since the small couch was so tiny they continuously brushed against each other unintentionally.

Luckily Undyne had shut the lights off before they started the anime so Sans couldn't see the blush that remained in Frisk's face. Their proximity reminded Frisk of their sleeping arrangement with Sans eailer at their house.

It wasn't everyday you fall asleep alone and wake up to a punny skeleton cuddling you. They hadn't really reflected it on it because of everything that had happened today, but now they had plenty of time to think about it.

Which only cause Frisk's face to burn even more. They barely paid any attention to the anime they had chosen. Sans was racing through their minds more than he was beforehand.

Sans must of took notice of Frisk being distracted because he chuckles quietly and gently poked Frisk's side. The human jumbled slightly and looked at Sans in question.

He simply gave them a shrug and a wink before dragging his attention back to the anime. Which was extremely difficult because Frsik continued to stare at him for several moments before turning away. No doubt they were trying to figure him out.

Just as he was trying to figure them out. Hopefully everything would be clear to the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's been a hot minute since I updated this fanfic. Sorry about that. I've been dealing with... other things. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Even if it was kinda short and flillerish.**

 **Okay so maybe it sucked. Goodness I need to get back in the groove. Hopefully I'll update this faster and with more quality later.**

 **Thank you all for reading. It really means a lot. If there are any comments or questions please feel free to comment.**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Far after the anime, Noragami, had ended it seemed to be only one individual still paying any attention to the television. Of course it was Papyrus. His empty eye sockets were full of wonder and intrigue as he tried to fully comprehend the end of the animated series. His jaw bone worked silently to attempt to utter any words, but none came.

Blinking several times before finally giving up his futile attempt to speak. He was at a lack of words for the end of the show. If he wanted to talk he would need other's insight. The input from his friends would be useful right now.

Turning to his friends Papyrus was mildly disappointed to find that they were all fast asleep.

Undyne and Alphys were cuddled together with both of their mouths open slightly. Their steady breaths were synced together. Lovers sure were something. A fascinating sight.

Papyrus couldn't help but smile at the sight. After everything that happened in the Underground it was amazing to see the two girls finally get what they wanted. Each other. They had been apart due to multiple reasons back in the Underground. Whether it be duty, nervousness, or fear. More or less the fear of rejection played a big role. Something always held each other back. But looking at the two of them now, no one would have guesses that they had any of those troubles.

It was enough to bring joy into Papyrus' literal non-existent heart.

While the sight of the two women that Papyrus had always considered family warmed him greatly it was nothing compared to the feeling he had when his eyes drifted to the loveseat. Two occupants that took up the small space on the loveseat, but they could easily be mistaken for one being.

Sans and Frisk were tangled together. All limbs and fingers clutched to one another. It was almost as if the short skeleton and the determined human were trying their best to close any distance between them.

If there was one inch of space the two of them prominently closed it between their bodies. The best part about their desperate clinging was the fact that it was entirely unconsciously done.

Sans and Frisk were both out like lights.

The display of his brother and his favorite human nestled together caused Papyrus' eyes to soften. He was no fool despite what others thought.

And yes he was aware of everyone's opinions about his seemingly innocent personality. He was actually far more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

He had been watching the interactions between his older brother and Frisk. It was obvious that they were treading a thin line between closely knitted friendship and something more. Tip-toeing on that line would only delay the inevitable.

They would eventually choose a side.

Papyrus desperately hoped that that they would become more to one another. The two of them were the most important people in his life and he wished for them to be happy.

He rarely saw Frisk much anymore due to his duties, but that didn't mean he still didn't want the best for them.

They deserved only the best that could be offered to them. Of course while Papyrus always ridiculed and shamed his brother for his more unfavorable habits like his messy tendencies, he knew that Sans had a good heart. A heart that also deserved to be treasured. To Papyrus it seemed Frisk and Sans would fit each other perfectly.

Only the best for the savior of monster kind. And only the best for the light hearted, short skeleton.

Ironic the best person for the monster's liberator would be a monster. Life was funny like that sometimes.

Papyrus decided that he wouldn't disturb his companions. Quietly as he could he turned off the television. The tall skeleton then made his way to the kitchen where he could move more freely without stirring any of the others from their slumber. Papyrus began making himself a warm cup of hot chocolate and drank it slowly.

He never took the time to think about how humans were so fascinated by the monsters. In some cases down right terrified of them. He only wanted to do his part in their new society and be happy. Sometimes it was hard to ignore the looks from the humans.

Their looks could range from various emotions. Excitement, fascination, marvel, fear, resentment, and even admiration.

Humans were always so hard to peg down. After meeting Frisk, Papyrus assumed humans wouldn't be so difficult to understand. But he and much of monster kind discovered there weren't many humans with the same mindset as their savior.

Papyrus found himself sighing quietly into his cup of hot chocolate. Sometimes it seemed like all of the monsters' efforts to share life with the humans was pointless. They were constantly met with hate, misunderstandings, and sometimes even threats. The tall skeleton was well aware the the Royal Guard had technically been disbanded and that he was basically a body guard for the royal family. But he didn't care. He was making an effort. He knew that the day the monsters stopped trying they would more than likely pushed back to the Underground.

While deep in his thoughts Papyrus didn't notice the slightly shuffle of a shadow making their way to the kitchen. Sans appeared at the door way and let out a soft yawn. His tired eyes focused on his younger brother and smiled.

"Whatcha doin' bro?"

Papyrus blinked out of his thoughts and turned to look at his brother. He hadn't expected company. He thought the others would remain in slumber a little while longer, but it seemed he was mistaken due to his brother's presence.

"OH, SANS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING." Papyrus conveniently left out the part where he had saw Sans and Frisk cuddling each other shamelessly in their sleep.

Sans gave his bony shoulder a shrug and stifled another yawn. "Eh, guess I smelled the cocoa. Mind sharing?"

"OF COURSE NOT BROTHER."

Sans casually made his way over next to his brother and grabbed a cup and prepared his own hot cup of cocoa. Papyrus was eyeing his from the side looking for an opportunity to bring up the subject that had been bothering him lately.

As Sans took his first sip of hot chocolate Papyrus decided to speak up, "BROTHER, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THE HUMAN THE TRUTH?"

As a gut reaction to his brother's sudden question Sans' bony fingers tightened around his mug. He pulled it away from his mouth so he wouldn't make a mess. He didn't set the cup down with the fear of breaking it. Then again his grip around it might also be a threat to the mug's integrity as well. Sans needed to be cautious here.

"What are you talking about Paps?" Sans tried his best to keep the shakiness out of his voice. He didn't want to give himself away. Not even to his own brother.

Papyrus wasn't buying it though. He needed to push more to make his shorter companion break down and reveal the truth. "FRISK, SANS, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS TO THEM?"

A nervous sweat broke out over Sans' skull and his eye lights vanished much like when he became anxious, nervous, or even angry. Damn, when did his little bro become to insightful?

"Paps... I don't -"

"AH, DON'T LIE TO ME SANS. I SEE HOW YOU AND FRISK ARE AROUND ONE ANOTHER. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE THIS? ALPHYS AND UNDYNE DON'T. WHY SHOULD YOU AND FRISK?"

If Sans' face could become anymore blank that would be his expression right now.

"Paps... we're not like Alphys and Undyne. We're -"

Interrupting Sans again Papyrus spoke up. "WELL MAYBE YOU TWO NEED TO BE LIKE THAT. MAYBE THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD TALK ABOUT IT AND TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. FRISK IS DIFFERENT, SANS. AND THEY ONLY SEEM TO GET BETTER AROUND YOU."

Sans couldn't find it in him to respond to his brother's words. Papyrus was much more mature than people knew.

There were other issues besides Frisk's and Sans' feelings for one another. Frankly, after the way that Frisk acted around him today made him question if there were any feeling there that didn't involve fear. He knew he had to confront it eventually. Looks like it would be sooner rather than later.

With the lights finally coming back to Sans' eyes he looked up at his brother.

"Don't worry Paps. Frisk and I will talk soon, but we have a lot of things to sort through."

Papyrus nodded his head and smile at his brother. "MAKE THE TALK COUNT BROTHER."

At Papyrus' reassurance Sans' smile became more real. "Of course, bro."

Downing the rest of his hot cocoa Sans smiled at the tall skeleton.

"Hey lets make everyone some hot chocolate and give it to them, yeah?"

Papyrus nodded happily and set to preparing the drinks. Sans watched from the side with a small smile. For now he just wanted to be comfortable before his talk with Frisk. He prayed that it wouldn't go as badly as he thought it would.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I really suck at dialogue.**

 **Hey everyone! Ya remember this fic? Or have I been gone that long?**

 **Yeah, no excuses on that one. Just been occupied with other things and lack of motivation. But hey, I got it out didn't I?**

 **I'm really sorry to anyone who actually reads this story and tries to follow it. Ya know cause my updates are pretty scattered. But believe me I really appreciate you all who do.**

 **Let me know what you thought if you'd like!**

 **Until next time...**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


End file.
